board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2008 Match Pics
This was named Article of the Week in September of 2008. Board 8's 2008 Match Pics is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2008 Character Battle. KamikazePotato created a topic to track all of the board's submissions, and will be keeping this wiki page up to date throughout the Contest to include all of the latest pictures. Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round One of the Contest. For pictures for Round 2/3 of the contest, see Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2/3). Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Wario: http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/5564/wario3se0.png * Link: http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/7867/linkfy1.png * Zidane: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/8104/zidane3qz1.png * Shadow the Hedgehog: http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/5391/shadowthehedgehog2qf0.png * Niko Bellic: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9650/nikobellicgn5.png * Isaac: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/3128/isaacry9.png * Roxas: http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/9600/roxasbn7.png * Raiden: http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/5954/raiden3kw5.png * Raz: http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/7286/razuj2.png * Ike: http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/2900/ikegb0.png * Luigi: http://img374.imageshack.us/img374/4655/luigijz8.png * Ness: http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/9671/nessky2.png * Ramza: http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/1725/ramza2kn4.png * Tom Nook: http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/140/tomnookkc9.png * GlaDOS: http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/2995/gladosyw6.png * Cecil Harvey: http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2615/cecilharveyqb5.png * Captain Falcon: http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/1267/captainfalcon2ro7.png * Lucas: http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/1669/lucaskj7.png * Vivi: http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/3762/viving9.png * DeDeDe: http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/1002/dededery1.png * Marth: http://img54.imageshack.us/img54/2742/marthpk8.png * Amaterasu: http://img367.imageshack.us/img367/1593/amaterasucz8.png * Fox McCloud: http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3023/foxyo9.png * Duke Nukem: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/6571/dukenukemzs4.png * Kratos Aurion: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/8797/kratosaurionkj9.png * Samus Aran: http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/5025/samus2wz0.png * Professor Layton: http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/3738/professorlaytonvg7.png * Guybrush: http://img79.imageshack.us/img79/8536/guybrushuq0.png * Geno: http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/941/genogn3.png * Phoenix Wright: http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2986/phoenixwrightdx8.png * Crash Bandicoot: http://img385.imageshack.us/img385/8003/crashbandicootnj3.png * Wander: http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/6125/wandergn3.png * Vincent: http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/5271/vincentml7.png * Balthier: http://img112.imageshack.us/img112/7014/balthieryx6.png * L-Block: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/2525/lblockwg9.png * Mega Man: http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/6776/megamanil5.png * Captain MacMillan: http://img162.imageshack.us/img162/9301/captainmacmillanfu3.png ZenOfThunder * Altair: http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/492/altairdc4.png * Ganondorf: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/6067/ganondorfpv9.png * Rydia: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/280/rydia2uh4.png * Sackboy: http://img379.imageshack.us/img379/2166/sackboy3463714ut4.png * Bowser: http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/8242/bowser3466219bx7.png * Lloyd: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/432/lloyd2py8.png * Link: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/2281/link3472317ye1.png * Falco: http://img378.imageshack.us/img378/4710/falco3475045rw1.png * KOS-MOS: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/8784/kosmos2nz8.png http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/96/kosmos3fr6.png * Jinjo: http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/7645/jinjo3499971uk7.png * Chris: http://img57.imageshack.us/img57/6210/chrisredfield3504772as3.png * Frank West: http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/3195/frankwest3506940xo5.png * Knuckles: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/8506/knucklesph9.png * Big Boss: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/5742/bigbosstb4.png * Kaim Argonar: http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/6139/kaimsk9.png * Pit: http://img504.imageshack.us/img504/162/pitib4.png * Midna: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/635/midnagu3.png * Donkey Kong: http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/8373/donkeykongcb5.png * Axel Steel: http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/9260/axelsteelpd9.png * Lucario: http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/4918/lucariohe3.png * Travis Touchdown: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/823/travissc4.png * Siegfried: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/9516/siegfriedzb2.png * Ryu: http://img237.imageshack.us/img237/3675/ryusffk0.png * Mega Man: http://img237.imageshack.us/img237/6332/megamanrd1.png * Pikachu: http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/3044/pikachugm2.png * Nathan Drake: http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/7209/nathanfailuredrakerv5.png * Spy: http://img237.imageshack.us/img237/9472/spybv2.png * Big Daddy: http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/5610/bigdaddyfe2.png * CATS: http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/8524/catsal5.png * Solid Snake: http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/1361/snakeec2.png * Ryu Hayabusa: http://img116.imageshack.us/img116/265/ryuhayabusabz2.png * Scorpion: http://img126.imageshack.us/img126/6376/scorpionva1.png * Sub-Zero: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/9359/subzerois9.png * Heavy: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/7629/heavyog8.png * Gordon Freeman: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/1716/gordonfreemanqm4.png * Zelda: http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/5536/zeldane7.png * Mario: http://img60.imageshack.us/img60/9751/mariopk3.png * Liquid Snake: http://img60.imageshack.us/img60/8870/liquidsnakekb6.png * Nightmare: http://img172.imageshack.us/img172/9185/nightmarepa0.png * Tails: http://img360.imageshack.us/img360/6407/tails9164403mm6.png * Kratos: http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/5787/kratosgow9521706se5.png * Leon Kennedy: http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/5879/leonkennedyfn1.png * Wesker: http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/9333/weskerawesomeot3.png * Sephiroth: http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/4820/sephirothdf9.png * Yoshi: http://img369.imageshack.us/img369/151/yoshimc2.png * Commander Shepard: http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/124/commandershepardjb5.png * Marcus Fenix: http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/5007/marcusfenixkb2.png Coffee Ninja * Deckard Cain: http://img161.imageshack.us/img161/350/cainqq5.jpg * Nana: http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/6973/nanajo3.jpg * Tim: http://img399.imageshack.us/img399/7020/timbraidox7.jpg * Companion Cube: http://img134.imageshack.us/img134/3296/cubegv1.jpg * Olimar: http://img235.imageshack.us/img235/4072/olimar2iu9.jpg * Sackboy: http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/5290/sackboymw2.jpg * Crono: http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/9649/cronotiq6.jpg * Wesker: http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/4311/weskervk2.jpg * Zero: http://img371.imageshack.us/img371/5246/zeroif4.jpg * Pac-man: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/3742/piccnackmannc1.jpg * Ratchet: http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/1971/rachetmi8.jpg satai_delenn * Sho Minamimoto: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/minamimoto-1.jpg * Sora: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sora-wisdom.jpg * Dante: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/dante-dmc4.jpg * Squall: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squall-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squall.jpg * Riku: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/riku-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/riku-kh2.jpg * Alucard: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/alucard-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/alucard.jpg * Fei Fong Wong: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/fei-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/fei.jpg * Frog: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frog.jpg * Kefka: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/kefka.jpg * Magus: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/magus.jpg * Tidus: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidus-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidus.jpg * Neku: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/nekur1.jpg Biolizard * Marth: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Marth.png * Edgeworth: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/edgey2.jpg * Mega Man X: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/mmx.jpg * Neku: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Nekucopy-2.jpg * Squall: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Squall.jpg * Big Boss: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/bigboss.jpg * Auron: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/auron.jpg * Amaterasu: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ammy2.jpg * Revolver Ocelot: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ocelot.jpg * Mewtwo: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/mewtwo-1.jpg * Kirby: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/kirby2.jpg * Ike: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Ike.png Justin Crossing * Guybrush: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/threep.jpg * Liquid: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lsnake.jpg * Pikachu: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/pikachu.jpg * Neku: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/neku.jpg * Mario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mario.jpg * Companion Cube: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wccube.jpg * Master Chief: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/chief.jpg * Bowser: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bowser.jpg * Wario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wario.jpg * Samus: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/samus.jpg * Lucario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lucario.jpg * Cecil: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/cecil.jpg * Auron: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/auron.jpg * Yoshi: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi.jpg * Big Daddy: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bigdaddy.jpg * Leon Kennedy: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/leon.jpg * Knuckles: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/knuckles.jpg Who Cares? * Jade: http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5199/jadecurtissts9.png * Luke: http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/6664/lukefonfabreqb7.png * Jill: http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/7829/jillvalentinenb4.png * Laharl: http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/7429/laharldl8.png * Tifa: http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/5858/tifaco3.png * Zelda: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/6251/zeldahh5.png Lopen * Kefka: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KefkaRd1-1.jpg * Master Chief: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/MCRd1x.jpg * Nero: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/NeroRd1.jpg * Meta-Knight: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/MetaRd1z.jpg * Alucard: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/AlucardRd1x.jpg * Kirby: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KirbyRd1x.jpg greatone10 * Diddy: http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/1643/diddycopyrq8.png * Laharl: http://img247.imageshack.us/img247/5043/laharlr1copywb9.png * Banjo: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/3366/banjor1copyvh6.png * Kefka: http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/1318/lettucekefkacopymn9.png * The Dog: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/3799/duckhuntdogcopyjw5.png http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/1792/duckhuntdogcopynt6.png * Mewtwo: http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/2185/mewtwor1copyzb1.png Heroic Mario * Zack: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v625/Ngamer/08contestpics/2re1t7q.jpg * Sephiroth: http://img379.imageshack.us/img379/7608/sephirothr1uc1.jpg * Cloud: http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/3377/cloudr1ln9.jpg * Tifa: http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/6564/tifar1sp6.jpg Xuxon * Zack: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/8603/r1zackxuxon6659368wg1.png * Kefka: http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/6691/r1kefkaxuxon7378607qa9.png * Kain Highwind: http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/8394/r1kainxuxon2sf7.png * Arthas: http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/1034/r1arthasxuxonmp2.png SuperAngelo * Luke: http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/3818/lukecbcopyts6.jpg * Sonic: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/4492/soniccb7copyjk8.jpg Yonex * Guybrush: http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/1447/guybrush6766366dp3.jpg Harrich * Sandbag: http://img256.imageshack.us/img256/1987/sandbagdo2.png * Pac-man: http://img152.imageshack.us/img152/3010/pacmangc7.png Albion Hero * Hogger: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v410/RyanSaotome/hogger.jpg GANON1025 * Ganondorf: http://img397.imageshack.us/img397/2564/ganonround1lt2.jpg * Solid Snake: http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/3407/snakeround1di6.jpg GameBopAdv *Jinjo: http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/5415/roundoneokimdonedv9.png cyko * Kefka: http://i461.photobucket.com/albums/qq332/cykoatom/Kefka2.jpg RayDyn * Spy: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/2371/spyx06771727le0.jpg Mock Match Pics * http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5565/1stmatchvu1.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/8120/2ndmatchjf4.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/1419/match3x07792278rc6.png http://img366.imageshack.us/img366/7660/3rdmatchalternatedt7.png * http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/1269/4thmatchej7.png * http://img60.imageshack.us/img60/438/match5zh7.png * http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/5305/6thmatchbe8.png * http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/2336/7thmatchdu0.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/1492/7thmatchlx6.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/4645/9thmatchdi2.png * http://img93.imageshack.us/img93/9776/10thmatchff3.png http://img395.imageshack.us/img395/8740/10thmatchalternatejz9.png * http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/6447/11thmatchzn7.png * http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/3952/12thmatcham7.png * http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/3179/13thmatchug1.png * http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/7489/14thmatchip0.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/125/15thmatchcy5.png http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/8194/15thmatchalternatejd5.png * http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/9079/16thmatchjx1.png * http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/9837/17thmatchdm3.png * http://img125.imageshack.us/img125/5837/18thmatchdz1.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/4793/19thmatchbr1.png * http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/5226/20thmatchfp5.png * http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/9109/21stmatchbn5.png * http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/1528/22ndmatchpv4.png * http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/3301/23rdmatchus0.png * http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/4987/24thmatchqi1.png * http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/3995/25thmatchdx8.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/4480/26thmatchli5.png * http://img384.imageshack.us/img384/2549/27thmatchzz3.png * http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/1848/28thmatchgr6.png * http://img371.imageshack.us/img371/7877/29thmatchkb8.png * http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/7747/30thmatchug5.png * http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/9707/31stmatchfj1.png * http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/2481/32ndmatchkm2.png Character Tally All characters have a Round 1 pic! Rejoice and take it easy until the time comes to start making Round 2 pics. External Links * Official GameFAQs Submission Form Category:Board 8 Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Article of the Week winners